A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a novel apparatus to assist in substantially reversing the normal downward pulling of facial muscles and tissues caused by gravitational forces. More particularly, the invention provides for an adjustable and flexible therapeutic headrest capable of supporting a person's head in such a manner that gravity exerts a force on the facial muscles and tissues in a direction pointing toward the crown of the person's head.
B. Prior Art
When an individual is in an upright position with the head facing forward, gravity exerts a constant force on the facial muscles and tissues. The downward pulling on the facial muscles and tissues cause the skin to stretch. Stretched skin has the tendency to sag and look aged. If stretching of the skin could be inhibited, less sagging would occur and the facial tissues would have a more youthful appearance. To this end then it is desirable to minimize the normally downward pulling on facial muscles and tissues and even more desirable to completely reverse the direction of the forces exerted by gravity. A logical means to accomplish this goal is to invert the head so that gravity exerts a force in the direction pointing toward the crown of the head. The "crown" being defined as the top portion of the head.
The art recognizes a multitude of devices for supporting the head or reclining the upper body. The primary purpose of these devices is therapeutic. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,557 (Rock) discloses an adjustable headrest for chiropractic treatment. The headrest is designed for use with tables, benches and the like, wherein the nape and the back of the head are supported substantially along the horizontal line of a table or bench attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,122 (Guertin) discloses a postural drainage assistor to facilitate drainage of fluids from a person's lungs. This device can be used on conjunction with a bed where a patient, lying on his stomach, is extended over the edge of the bed so that the head and shoulders protrude diagonally downward. The Guertin device is used to comfortably support the head and shoulders. A similar device, designed to provide more restful sleep, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,103 (Seid). This device is used at the edge of a bed, where a person lies on his stomach with his head protruding horizontally outward at an elevation equal to the surface of the bed. The head is supported by the device, which is positioned at a distance from the edge of the bed sufficient to allow the arms to extend downwardly to rest on an elbow support which is positioned below the surface of the bed.
Pillow type headrests have also been disclosed for use in supporting the body in a raised or semi-reclining position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,308 (Greenawalt) discloses an elevated traction pillow for supporting the back, neck, and head to provide extended comfort for a bed ridden patient. This pillow has a triangular configuration, a head-receiving member secured proximate to the apex of the triangular configuration and a raised portion for supporting the neck. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,264 (Grenier) and 3,842,453 (Redfield) both disclose pillow type articles for use as therapeutic devices. The '264 patent provides for a resilient slant pillow that exerts a constant upward force to counteract the downward pull of facial skin. This upward force relieves scalp tension. The '354 patent discloses an elongated cylindrical flexible pillow having a rigid core.
Other devices are disclosed in the art for use primarily as convenience products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,976 (Yavner) and the references cited therein, teach the use of a headrest in lieu of a pillow for feminine use during the hours of repose when the hair may be rolled on curlers.
While the device shown in each of the above mentioned prior art references may function quite well in the attainment of the objectives contemplated therein, in no instance have the references addressed or adequately solved the problem of sagging facial tissue. The headrest for reversing the normal downward pulling caused by gravitational forces herein disclosed is, therefore, deemed to adequately fill a need not previously addressed by the prior art.